La Poissonnerie
by Misaki Hoshi
Summary: Ichigo cherche un boulot d'été. Mais, jamais il n'aurait imaginé ça...


**Titre:** La poissonnerie.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont à Tite Kubo**.**

**Résumé :** Ichigo cherche un boulot d'été. Mais, jamais il n'aurait imaginé ça...

**Genre :** Romance/Humor.

**Couple :** Ichigo x Renji.

**Rating :** M (lemon).

**Note 1 :** Les vacances d'été au Japon commencent en fin juillet pour finir en fin août. Ensuite, on va dire qu'il y a un port et une plage à Karakura... après tout, on les voit bien à la plage dans l'épisode 228... ^^

**Note 2 :** UA.

**Note 3 : **OS écrit sur plusieurs chansons de Monkey Majik, un groupe que je viens de découvrir et dont je suis complètement accro : Yakusoku, Monsters, Black Hole, Hero, Fall Back et Futari.

_Bêta Reader :__ V-Nott !_

_Sur ce : Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !_

**La poissonnerie.**

Mois de Mars.

La sonnerie retentit.

Ichigo Kurosaki rangea ses affaires en hâte. Cette journée avait été longue et parsemée de contrôles. Il poussa un long soupir et sortit de la salle où il avait eu court d'algèbre.

Après les avoir salué, il laissa ses amis et rentra chez lui. Sur le chemin, certains pétales de fleurs de cerisiers tombaient, donnant l'impression qu'il neigeait. Ichigo plissa les paupières et prit une profonde inspiration L'odeur des fleurs emplissait ses narines. Ce qu'il aimait cette saison !

Bientôt, il arriva chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte...

« ICHIIIIGOOO ! »

...et échappa au célèbre coup de pied de son père.

L'homme, dans son élan, percuta le sol de plein fouet, se retrouvant le cul en l'air.

Il se releva presque instantanément et se plaça devant son fils, les yeux noyés de larmes et du sang s'écoulant de ses narines.

« Fils ! » Se lamenta-t-il. « Tu aurais au moins pu faire un petit coucou à papa ! ».

Ichigo haussa un sourcil et, ignorant complètement son père, pénétra chez lui.

Karin était déjà attablée à la table. Yuzu, quand à elle, était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le dîné. L'odeur du plat emplissant la maison indiquait à Ichigo qu'ils mangeraient du Okonomiyaki*. Un sourire aux lèvres, Ichigo délaissa son sac par terre, contre un mur, et s'assit sur une des chaises face à la table.

« T'as passé une bonne journée, Ichi-nii ? Demanda la brunette, le menton dans le creux de sa main et le coude posé sur la surface de la table.

-Hum, répondit-il simplement. Et toi ?

-Pareil. »

Isshin passa à côté d'eux en se tenant le nez et en maugréant diverses insultes. Puis, il s'assit aux côtés de son fils et lui adressa un étrange sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Le rouquin pensa qu'il devrait faire attention à la manière dont son père allait le réveiller le lendemain s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver à l'hôpital...

Yuzu arriva bientôt avec le plat et servit tous le monde.

« Ichigo, tu as trouvé un boulot ? Demanda le père, entre deux bouchées.

-Non, je t'ai déjà dit que j'y allais demain...

-Mais c'est le dernier jour demain ! Pourquoi tu n'y es pas allé avant ? »

Ichigo ne répondit pas, laissant le silence s'installer.

Lui, il savait parfaitement pourquoi il n'y était pas allé plus tôt. Au mois de janvier, il avait insisté auprès de son père pour trouver du boulot pendant les vacances d'été. Il voulait se faire de l'argent et il songeait que ça pourrait être une bonne expérience professionnelle. Alors qu'au départ Isshin refusait catégoriquement, il avait fini par accepter.

Et trois mois plus tard, c'est à dire à cet instant, Ichigo n'avait plus aucune envie de travailler, trop stressé de ne pas être à la hauteur.

En revanche, son père, lui, était bien motivé. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient échangés leur humeur.

Le silence laissa bientôt place aux discussions du père et des deux jumelles, Ichigo participant de temps en temps à la joyeuse conversation familiale.

Le repas terminé, chacun alla retrouver son lit dans la perspective de passer une bonne et douce nuit.

Ichigo, étendu sur son matelas, les couvertures recouvrant son corps et ses mains sous sa tête réfléchissait.

Il n'était vraiment pas chaud pour se rendre au salon de Karakura pour trouver un boulot. Jamais personne ne l'accepterait ! Et, même si quelqu'un l'acceptait, il se ferait virer rapidement !

Avec sa foutu maladresse...

Un furtif coup d'œil sur le côté lui apprit que, non, ses CV sur la table de nuit ne s'étaient pas enfuis, malheureusement pour lui.

Il fini par s'endormir, épuisé.

_~Le lendemain~_

Il faisait chaud.

Très chaud.

Ichigo grimaça et s'avança vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Un groupe d'étudiants était dehors, à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, à fumer. Ce n'était pas un cerisier mais un grand arbre aux grandes feuilles vertes dont Ichigo ignorait le nom.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le bâtiment, il remarqua avec soulagement que la grande salle était ventilée. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon, il serait parti sur le champ, travail ou pas avec lui.

« Bonjour ! » Le salua la femme qui se trouvait à l'entrée.

Vêtue d'une longue jupe et d'un chemisier, le jeune homme se demanda brièvement si elle n'allait pas faire une insolation. Après tout, elle était juste à l'entrée et n'était pas prêt des ventilateurs...

Ichigo haussa les épaules.

De toute façon, cette femme était idiote aussi, de s'habiller aussi chaudement !

Elle lui expliqua comment ce salon marchait et lui donna des papiers. À ce qu'il comprit, il devait passer des entretiens et marquer sur la feuille lesquels il avait passé.

Ichigo soupira.

Il alla voir les différentes propositions affichées et épinglées sur les murs. Certaines proposaient un emploi dans une supérette près de chez lui. Mais, quand il tourna la tête et vit le nombre de personne qui attendaient pour passer un entretien, il abandonna vite l'idée.

Il continua de regarder ce qu'il y avait d'autre des petits boulots pour s'occuper des enfants mais, pour lui, il en était hors de question. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était bien les enfants !

Il poussa un long soupir.

Une femme s'approcha de lui.

Ne l'ayant pas remarqué, quand elle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ichigo, ce dernier sursauta.

La femme adressa un sourire rassurant au rouquin.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

-Euh...C'est à dire que... »

La femme attendit patiemment que le jeune homme ne parle.

« C'est la première fois que je cherche un travail d'été mais... je ne sais pas trop comment faire... »

La femme sourit plus franchement et indiqua au rouquin de la suivre. Elle l'amena vers un homme installé devant un ordinateur.

« Shunsui ! Je t'amène un beau jeune homme qui a besoin d'aide ! »

Ichigo s'apprêtait à répliquer mais, devant le regard scrutateur de l'homme, il préféra s'abstenir. Il était clair que l'homme le matait.

Ichigo lu le nom de l'homme sur la petite affiche devant son bureau.

« Oh ! C'est une bonne nouvelle ! » S'exclama Shunsui Kyôraku en fixant son regard sur le visage du roux.

La femme rit un instant et disparue en un clin d'œil. Shunsui invita Ichigo à s'asseoir en face de lui. D'abord réticent, le rouquin finit par accepter et prit place sur la chaise qui lui était désignée.

« Bon, dit l'homme. Montres moi ton CV ».

Ichigo sortit sa chemise cartonnée dans laquelle étaient rangées plusieurs photocopies de son CV original. Il en sortit une et la présenta à l'homme qui la prit tout en adressant un sourire étrange à l'adolescent.

Ichigo en était sûr cet homme le draguait avec ses regards et ses sourires aguicheurs !

Le rouquin se sentit soudain mal et voulut partir. Cependant, ça n'allait pas trop le faire s'il s'enfuyait.

Alors, il décida de rester et de ne pas bouger.

« Bon, c'est simple, expliqua l'homme. Je vais mettre ton CV en ligne et, ensuite, quelqu'un qui pourrait être intéressé pourra donc te contacter. »

Ichigo hocha la tête. L'homme continua à lui parler mais il ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées et se demandait s'il n'allait pas partir dès qu'il aurait fini avec ce Kyôraku.

Mais, en réfléchissant un peu plus, il ne pouvait pas se permettre ça. Il devait au moins passer un entretien, histoire de ne pas se faire casser la gueule – excusez le vocabulaire – par son père.

Une fois que ce fut fini, l'homme adressa un grand sourire à Ichigo et le rouquin se dépêcha de partir, emportant avec lui ses CV. Il passa en revu toutes les personnes présentes, dans le but de chercher un endroit où il n'y avait pas trop de personne pour passer rapidement son entretien et ensuite rentrer le plus rapidement possible chez lui.

C'est à cet instant qu'il la vit.

Elle était assise à une table, la tête baissée et ses traits cachés par sa longue chevelure violette.

Tous ce qu'Ichigo était capable de distinguer était sa peau halée et ses vêtements moulants.

Remarquant qu'il n'y avait strictement personne qui attendait pour passer un entretien, il s'avança. Lorsqu'il se trouva à un mètre d'elle, la femme n'avait toujours pas relevé son visage. Il lu le nom écrit sur le papier d'en face : Shihouin Yoruichi.

Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler pourtant, cette femme lui disait clairement quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il l'avait déjà aperçu... mais où ?

Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas encline à sourciller, il se racla la gorge. Elle releva brusquement la tête et toisa le garçon de son regard doré et transperçant.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Ichigo déglutit et chercha ses mots.

« Bonjour... Je... je viens pour le travail...

-Et qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et se traita d'imbécile quand il comprit enfin que la femme attendait qu'il s'assoie et qu'il lui fasse voir son CV.

Dans un soupir, il s'installa et fit ce qu'attendait la femme. Cette dernière attrapa la feuille du garçon et se mit à la lire.

Même si Ichigo ne connaissait pas cette femme, il devinait facilement qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur.

Elle releva son visage.

« Et, demanda-t-elle, tu penses vraiment que travailler dans ce magasin te plaira comme premier boulot ? »

Ichigo grimaça. En fait, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait même pas regardé de quoi il s'agissait.

Il regarda discrètement la pancarte qui lui permettrait de savoir vers où il s'était orienté et poussa un profond soupir en remarquant qu'il s'était dirigé vers la poissonnerie du port de Karakura.

« Oui, oui, je pense... » Assura-t-il.

Il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais songé à travailler dans ce genre de lieu. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il s'en fichait éperdument de sentir le poisson et les fruits de mer à longueur de journée ! Et puis, si la poissonnerie se trouvait au port de Karakura et qu'elle était proche de la plage, Ichigo serait vraiment heureux !

Il adorait s'asseoir sur le sable.

La femme poussa un soupir exaspéré. Elle avait évidemment remarqué que le jeune homme était venu vers elle sans savoir ce qu'elle proposait.

« Bon, dit-elle. J'ai déjà engagé quelqu'un mais je pense engager une seconde personne. Je te passerai un coup de fil en Mai et, si tu n'as toujours rien trouvé d'autre à cette période, je t'engage pour les vacances d'été. »

Un sourire heureux illumina le visage d'Ichigo.

« Attention, grogna la femme. Je n'ai pas dis que tu étais engagé !

-Oui, oui, j'ai entendu ! »

Yoruichi secoua la tête et fit un signe nonchalant de la main pour indiquer au rouquin de déguerpir, ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard. Il était fier de lui. Au moins, il était sûr qu'il aurait un boulot s'il ne trouvait pas mieux. Mais, on ne pouvait pas dire que son entretien avait été brillant.

Ichigo slaloma agilement entre les différentes personnes présentes. Il vit que le personnel du magasin Urahara était présent aussi. Mais en voyant la file d'attente, il abandonna et décida de laisser juste son CV. Il passa en revu les autres magasins et laissa des CV ci et là sans vraiment faire attention où il postulait.

Ce sera la surprise lorsqu'il recevrait les appels...

Il espérait juste ne pas tomber sur un magasin de lingerie féminine.

« Vous avez fait le tour ? »

Ichigo sursauta et remarqua la femme qui était à l'entrée du magasin lorsqu'il était arrivé et qui lui avait tout expliqué. Il lui adressa un sourire.

« Oui, répondit-il.

-Vous savez, dit-elle d'une voix douce, pour un jeune homme comme vous, nous avons des formations pour les métiers où l'on garde des enfants, ça pourrai être int-

-Non ! »

La femme écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une réaction comme celle du garçon.

« Je... j'ai trouvé bien mieux... S'excusa Ichigo.

-Vous n'aimez pas les enfants ?

-... Non, pas vraiment… »

La femme rit puis salua le rouquin et lui souhaita bonne chance.

Il quitta le salon et alla dans plusieurs rues pour distribuer ses CV restant aux magasins qui acceptaient.

Puis, il se mit à vagabonder dans les rues. Comme il faisait très chaud, les gens en avaient profité pour sortir.

Le rouquin voyait un nombre incroyable de personnes passer à ses côtés, une glace deux boules, voir même trois boules à la main.

Cette vision le mit en appétit et il se mit à chercher le vendeur de glace dans la rue piétonne. Comme il se l'imaginait, le glacier artisanal se trouvait juste en face de l'océan. Il fit la queue tout en regardant parmi les nombreux choix de parfum ceux qu'il allait prendre et, lorsque son tour arriva, il commanda une glace deux boules : litchi et thé vert menthe.

Le jeune homme paya et se dirigea, glace en main, vers la plage avant de descendre les marches qui menaient au sable chaud. D'une main, il retira ses chaussures, fourra ses chaussettes à l'intérieur et commença à marcher pieds nus sur le sable.

Il adorait cette sensation que lui prodiguait une balade sur la plage. Étrangement, le côté qu'il avait emprunté était presque désert. Il devait bien y avoir deux ou trois personnes mais rien comparé au petit bout de plage juste en face de la rue piétonne.

Après tout, ce n'était pas si étrange que cela.

C'était même logique.

Ichigo se tourna et fit face à l'océan. L'écume s'échouait en rythme à quelques centimètres de ses pieds. Il bougea doucement ses doigts de pieds, les enterrant dans le sable chaud et si doux de la plage. Son regard se perdit un instant dans le bleu infini qu'était la mer en face de lui.

Il en avait oublié sa journée, et même sa glace.

Fermant les yeux, il sentit une douce brise remuer ses cheveux flamboyant, lui caressant ses joues par la même occasion. Il rouvrit ses yeux et un tendre sourire prit place sur son visage détendu, ce qui était plus que rare.

Pensif, Ichigo donna de petits coups de langue sur le sommet sa glace tout en ne quittant pas les vagues des yeux.

C'est à cet instant qu'il fut percuté de plein fouet par quelque chose, ou plutôt par quelqu'un.

Ichigo laissa tomber sa glace qui alla s'écraser au sol.

Surpris, il regarda l'homme qui venait de le bousculer.

« Pardon, pardon ! » S'excusa-t-il. Puis, sans un regard de plus pour Ichigo, l'inconnu se remit à courir après un homme aux cheveux noirs qui riait aux éclats, un portable – sûrement celui de l'inconnu qui avait bousculé Ichigo – à la main.

« HISAGIII ! REVIENS ICI ! » Hurla l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

Ichigo ne bougeait pas, complètement sous le charme. Jamais encore il n'avait vu d'homme aussi beau cette chevelure de feu, ces yeux de braise et ces tatouages sur les bras et le visage...

Il se mordilla la lèvre, un peu triste.

Ce mec là, il ne l'avait jamais vu et ne le reverrai sans doute jamais.

Sûrement un touriste...

Le rouquin regarda les deux hommes s'éloigner un instant, puis son regard se baissa vers le sable où était écrasée sa délicieuse glace deux boules litchi et thé vert menthe.

Il poussa un profond soupir, haussa les épaules, ramassa ce qu'il pu et alla jeter les restes dans une poubelle qui ne se trouvait pas loin.

« Tant pis pour la glace... » Soupira-t-il avant de rentrer chez lui, d'un pas lent.

Fin Mois de Juin.

Ichigo poussa un long soupir.

C'était les vacances dans quatre semaines et il n'avait toujours pas reçu de coups de fil pour un job de vacances.

En réalité, si. Il en avait reçu un.

Kisuke Urahara, le patron du magasin Urahara, avait tenté de l'appeler et lui avait laissé un message sur sa boîte vocale.

Lorsqu'Ichigo avait vu l'appel manqué de l'homme, il s'était empressé de le rappeler... en vain.

Il avait beau appeler, les bips sonores ne s'arrêtaient jamais ! Et, il n'y avait même pas de messagerie vocale pour laisser un message !

Doublevétéèf ! (soit WTF).

Ça avait été la seule pensée du roux.

Alors, comme au bout de son vingtième appel personne n'avait la gentillesse de décrocher, Ichigo avait entrepris de se rendre de lui-même au magasin après les cours, ce qui lui avait valu un long et fatiguant détour pour... rien.

Il n'y avait personne.

Tout était fermé, même les volets, donnant à la boutique un air de maison hanté. Ce n'est pas qu'Ichigo ai peur des fantômes, hein, mais… disons qu'il avait préféré partir.

On ne sait jamais...

Donc, voilà.

Le lycéen se retrouvait en fin juin, bientôt en vacances sans aucun boulot.

Il se frappa la tête dans sa main. Il aurait dû faire plus d'entretiens d'embauches, quitte à avoir à faire la queue ! Au moins, il aurait sûrement eu un boulot et il n'aurait pas acheté une glace pour rien qui avait fini par terre !

En plus, la poissonnière ne l'avait toujours pas appelé alors qu'elle lui avait promis de l'appeler dans le mois de Mai... et rien. Pas même un minuscule petit riquiqui appel de rien du tout.

Le néant total.

Ichigo soupira longuement et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de sortir pour rejoindre ses amis.

S'il arrivait en retard, Ishida lui ferai encore la morale...

Après avoir brièvement salué son père et ses deux sœurs, il sortit de chez lui. Direction : l'appartement d'Orihime Inoue où tous s'étaient donné rendez-vous.

Quelques minutes de marche après, il se retrouva devant la porte de son amie.

Il appuya sur la sonnette et attendit.

« Kurosaki-kun ! » Chantonna la rousse, souriante, tout en ouvrant la porte.

Ichigo sourit et la salua avant de pénétrer chez Inoue et ferma la porte derrière lui. En arrivant dans le petit salon, il se rendit compte que tous étaient déjà là à l'attendre.

Chad, Ishida, Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuiro et Chizuru étaient tous assis par terre en face de la petite table ronde qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

Ichigo soupira et grimaça.

« T'es encore en retard... annonça Ishida.

-Oui, oui, je sais... » Maugréa-t-il.

Il s'installa entre Chad et Tatsuki puis Orihime amena des pâtisseries qui lui restaient.

Les sept amis étaient soulagés que la rousse ait acheté des petits pains, même s'ils ne dataient pas de la veille. Si elle n'avait pas ça... qu'est-ce qu'elle leur aurait donné à manger ?

Sans savoir qu'ils avaient tous les mêmes et sombres idées au sujet de la cuisine infâme de la jeune fille, ils balayèrent ces pensées de leurs têtes et se mirent à manger tout en parlant. Lorsque le sujet « boulot » arriva, Ichigo s'assombrit et se recroquevilla instinctivement sur lui-même.

D'humeur taquine – ou chiante, selon les goûts – Ishida se rapprocha sournoisement du jeune homme.

« Quoi ? Tu n'as pas trouvé de job d'été ?

-Oh, ça va hein ! C'est juste qu'ils ne m'ont pas appelé... répondit-il, vexé que le brun utilise un tel prétexte pour lui faire la morale.

-Ah... En gros, ne t'attends pas à avoir de coups de fil. Généralement, si tu n'en as pas reçu en fin Avril ou Mai, c'est que c'est mort. »

Ichigo soupira. Il le savait déjà tout ça !

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la petite pièce. Orihime réfléchissait à toute allure pour trouver quelque chose à dire dans le but de les sortir de ce silence gêné.

Ses sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées, elle rappelait vaguement un enfant qui réfléchit sur un problème compliqué.

Ichigo secoua la tête.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense aux gosses ?

« Qui veut un jus de fruit ? » S'exclama enfin l'adolescente.

Tous répondirent qu'ils en voulaient avec joie et la rousse se leva pour aller en chercher. Ichigo fut soulagé que personne ne parle de travail pendant le reste de l'après midi.

_~Quelques heures plus tard~_

Ichigo était dans la rue près de chez lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il marchait lentement pour rentrer. Il allait probablement se faire passer un savon de rentrer plus tard que ce qu'il avait dit. Il fallait dire que la soirée s'était éternisée chez Orihime. Mais ce n'était pas une excuse qui serait acceptée par son père.

Il était vingt heures.

Oh, il faisait encore jour puisque c'était le mois d'été. Cependant, il y avait une règle dans la famille. Et, il allait certainement payer pour ne pas être rentré plus tôt...

Ichigo arriva enfin chez lui. Après un énième soupir, il ouvrit la porte et fut accueillit par... un charmant coup de pied de son paternel qu'il, malheureusement pour son visage, ne parvint pas à éviter.

« JE T'AI DEJA DIT QU'ICI ON MANGE À DIS-NEUF HEURES ! PAS VINGT HEURES ! Cria l'homme, en colère.

-Oui, oui papa. Soupira le jeune homme.

-T'étais où ? Demanda le brun, curieux. Si tu étais avec de jolies filles, je te pardonne ! »

Ichigo tiqua.

Non, il n'avait pas été vraiment qu'avec des filles. Néanmoins, il y en avait eu trois.

Alors, il pensa soudainement que s'il ne disait que les noms des filles...

« J'étais chez Orihime avec Tatsuki et Chizuru... tu comprends ? »

Le père le regarda, les yeux ronds. Le rouquin en profita pour entrer dans la maison. Soudain, la porte claqua violemment et un cri fit trembler la maison :

« MON FILS EST DEVENU UN HOMME ! »

Yuzu et Karin sursautèrent et fixèrent du regard leur père, puis leur frère, puis leur père, puis leur frère...

Ichigo se tapa la tête contre la paume de sa main en grognant. Son sentiment d'exaspération s'accrut lorsqu'il vit son père courir vers le portrait de sa mère en hurlant des « Tu t'en rends compte Masaki ? Notre fils est devenu un homme ! Un vrai ! ».

En soupirant, le roux laissa son père dans son délire et s'installa à la table presque débarrassée, en compagnie de ses deux sœurs.

« Ichi-nii... fit Yuzu. Tu as reçu un appel aujourd'hui.

-C'était qui ? Demanda le garçon, d'une voix las.

-Elle s'appelle Yoruichi...

-QUOI ? »

Les deux mains sur la surface de sa table, Ichigo s'était considérablement rapproché de la petite fille et la fixait du regard.

« Elle a laissé son numéro ? »

La petite fille sourit, gênée.

« Oui.

-Passes le moi, s'il te plaît, Yuzu ! »

La petite blonde acquiesça et tendit un papier à son grand frère. Celui-ci se leva de table, monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Il composa le numéro de sa potentielle patronne et colla son portable sur son oreille. Il y eut tellement de tonalité qu'il crut que personne n'allait décrocher et que ça allait être la même chose qu'avec Urahara. Pourtant, la femme décrocha et Ichigo reconnu immédiatement sa voix.

« Écoutez, si c'est pour des commandes, rappelez demain, je ferme. Au revoir.

-NON ! ATTENDEZ YORUICHI-SAMA ! Hurla Ichigo.

-... Oui ?

-Je suis Ichigo Kurosaki... Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir appelé plus tôt dans la journée mais je viens tout juste d'apprendre que vous avez essayé de me joindre...

-Eh bien... Tu aurais pu attendre demain aussi, non... ? »

Ichigo ne répondit pas. Il était vrai qu'il aurait très bien pu attendre quelques heures. Mais, depuis le temps qu'il attendait cet appel...

La poissonnière soupira.

« Bon, fit-elle. As-tu trouvé un autre job ?

-Non... Aucun.

-Vraiment ? »

La voix de Yoruichi n'était pas sceptique mais plutôt surprise.

Elle semblait vraiment avoir pensé que le rouquin allait trouver du boulot rapidement... Ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

« Oui, vraiment. »

Il y eut un cours silence, puis elle répondit :

« Tu sais, j'aimerais m'excuser... j'ai eu un peu de retard et j'ai complètement oublié de te passer un coup de fil...

-Ce n'est rien ! Assura Ichigo.

-Et... étant donné que tu n'as toujours rien trouvé, accepterais-tu de travailler dans ma poissonnerie ? »

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre inférieur, heureux d'avoir enfin un boulot.

« Oui, avec plaisir ! Répondit-il.

-Bon, vous serez deux, donc ne t'en fais pas, tu ne seras pas seul !

-Super ! Merci beaucoup ! Je commence quand ?

-Dès le premier août.

-Ok ! »

Puis, ils se dirent au revoir et Ichigo raccrocha.

Il serra un instant son portable dans ses mains, un sourire idiot aux lèvres avant d'ouvrir en grand la porte de sa chambre et sursauter en découvrant son père et ses deux sœurs tomber.

Il n'était même pas en colère qu'ils l'aient écouté au travers de sa porte, tant il était fier par la nouvelle.

« C'était qui ? Demanda Isshin, sur ses gardes.

-Ma patronne pour mon boulot d'été ! » Annonça fièrement le roux.

Un sourire illumina les visages des trois compères.

« Et, et, et ? Questionna Karin. Où tu travailles ?

-Dans la poissonnerie du port. »

Silence.

Gros silence.

Immense blanc.

« Vraiment ? Demanda le père.

-Oui.

-Ah, ok... »

Les trois membres de la famille d'Ichigo se levèrent et Yuzu annonça :

« Le repas est prêt ! »

Ichigo, surpris qu'il n'y ait pas vraiment de joie après son annonce s'empressa de demander à son père :

« Dis papa... vous n'êtes pas content ou quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas ça, fils. Juste que tu vas sentir le poisson pendant un bon bout de temps ! »

Karin, Yuzu et Isshin partirent dans un fou rire, se moquant gentiment du rouquin.

Ichigo, qui n'en avait rien à foutre qu'on le taquine ou pas, répondit pendant toute la soirée d'une voix froide, la mine boudeuse.

Mois d'Août.

_~Premier Jour~_

Ichigo enfila le grand tablier blanc que lui avait donné Yoruichi. Il poussa un long soupir, se demandant s'il arriverait à être un bon poissonnier. Yoruichi lui avait expliqué comment il devait s'y prendre. Elle, elle ne serait pas loin à faire ses comptes pour le magasin.

Elle lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il aborde le client amicalement mais qu'il ne soit pas dans l'extrême non plus. Puis, elle lui avait expliqué qu'il fallait qu'il conseille les gens sur le choix du poisson, la cuisson idéale, les astuces pour conserver la chair goûteuse et tendre.

Il devrait également rendre la présentation sur les étals attractive avec beaucoup de couleur, que ce soit beau aux yeux des clients. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs dit que de la verdure et des citrons sur la glace faisaient assez bonne impression.

« Tu dois placer les poissons gris et rouges côte à côte car ils se marient bien ! » Avait-elle expliqué.

Enfin, Ichigo devait montrer la fraîcheur des produits. En gros, son travail serait la transformation, la conservation, l'inspection de ses produits, les vendre et bien servir la clientèle. Il avait parfaitement compris.

Le lycéen poussa un bref soupir et alla chercher les poissons. Dans moins d'une heure, le magasin ouvrirait. Il fallait que tout soit parfait.

Tout en s'avançant vers la réserve où étaient stockés les poissons, il pensa qu'il n'avait toujours pas vu la personne qui allait travailler avec lui.

Il ouvrit la porte de la pièce et...tomba nez à nez avec l'homme qui l'avait bousculé cinq mois plus tôt.

« M-Mais... balbutia-t-il. »

Le rouge semblait tout aussi surpris.

« C'est toi celui qui va travailler avec moi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Eh bien... répondit Ichigo en remarquant que l'autre jeune homme portait un tablier aussi, oui, c'est moi... »

Le rouge plissa les yeux et rapprocha son visage du roux. Soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

« Eh ! Mais je me souviens de toi ! Dit-il. Je t'ai bousculé à la plage il y a cinq mois ! »

Ichigo rougit.

Il se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était la veille. Gêné, il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il était vraiment heureux que cet homme se souvienne de lui. Mais il était troublé. A dire vrai, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

« Oui...

-Oh, encore désolé ! S'excusa le rouge. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fais mal ce jour là !

-Non, non, ne t'en fais pas ! »

Le rouge sourit.

Il s'avança vers les étals avec dans ses bras un petit bac remplit de poissons et le posa, se tournant vers le rouquin, retirant son gant.

« Moi, c'est Renji Abaraï, se présenta-t-il en tendant la main au jeune roux.

-Moi c'est Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Ichigo ? Joli nom ! »

Le rouquin s'attendait à ce que l'homme se moque de lui. Pourtant, en fixant le visage tatoué du rouge, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de moquerie. Il était sincère, pour le plus grand étonnement du roux.

« Euh... merci.

-Je peux juste t'appeler Ichigo ? Après tout, on va être collés ensemble ici pendant un mois donc bon...

-Ok, répondit simplement l'adolescent. Donc, je t'appellerai par ton prénom aussi. »

Renji sourit puis se tourna vers les étalages. Le rouquin le suivit et ils commencèrent à ranger ensemble.

Bientôt, ils ouvrirent le magasin et les clients affluèrent.

La journée passa si vite qu'Ichigo ne l'avait pas vu passer.

_~Trois semaines plus tard : Vendredi~_

Ichigo et Renji avaient travaillé dur. C'était enfin leur pause déjeuné. Comme tous les jours depuis trois semaines, ils allaient se changer chacun leur tour – la pièce du staff beaucoup trop petite pour deux personnes – puis allaient manger ensemble.

Les deux garçons avaient appris à se connaître et ils se parlaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Depuis leur rapprochement, Ichigo sentait quelque chose s'insinuer en lui dès qu'il voyait le rouge.

Mais, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que c'était.

Alors, il ne se questionnait pas plus. Il se sentait bien quand il était avec lui et tout allait pour le mieux.

En faisant connaissance, Ichigo avait appris que Renji avait le même âge que lui et qu'il allait bientôt emménagé à Karakura. Donc, pendant que ses parents cherchaient une maison, Renji allait au travail dans cette poissonnerie et Yoruichi lui avait prêté un appartement qu'elle n'utilisait plus.

Surpris par ce geste, Ichigo en avait demandé la raison. Et c'était plutôt simple en fait leur patronne était la meilleure amie de son père et elle connaissait Renji depuis qu'il était tout petit.

Il avait aussi appris qu'ils avaient tous les deux les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Ils écoutaient le même genre de musique et étaient de vrais fans de Monkey Majik. Ils faisaient tous les deux du basket et leur matière préférée était l'histoire.

Plus Ichigo s'était rendu compte qu'ils avaient les mêmes goûts, plus il s'était senti heureux, comme s'il s'agissait de la plus belle chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivée.

Une fois changés, les deux lycéens sortirent de la poissonnerie et allèrent se poser sur le sable fin de la plage. Chacun sortit son bentô et ils commencèrent à manger tout en discutant joyeusement.

Une fois le repas terminé, Renji sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche.

Il s'en prit une et présenta le paquet au roux qui ne se fit pas prier et en prit une lui aussi.

Ils n'en avaient que faire que les mineurs n'aient pas le droit de fumer. C'était leur petit secret rien qu'à eux deux.

Ils allèrent jeter leurs sacs plastiques qui avaient contenu leur repas et, tout en fumant, Ichigo et Renji rentrèrent tous les deux, les mains dans les poches.

Ils passèrent sur le port et comme tous les jours, ils rigolaient ensembles.

Soudain, alors qu'ils parlaient, Ichigo ne fit pas attention et... glissa.

À cet instant, il aurait vraiment voulu savoir ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour mériter ça.

Il n'avait rien fait !

Il travaillait sérieusement !

Bon, ok il était maladroit.

Mais quand même !

Les trois semaines précédentes s'étaient passées impeccablement sans problème !

Alors, pourquoi fallait-il que ça, ça lui arrive à lui ? Surtout à l'aube de la quatrième semaine ! Et surtout en face de Renji !

Le rouquin soupira. Il vit le rouge, mort de rire, plié en deux.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe dans l'eau du port ? Le rouquin nageait doucement pour maintenir son corps à la surface de l'eau. Renji s'arrêta un instant de rire, releva la tête, et éclata à nouveau de rire.

« Eh ! Ren', tu pourrais pas arrêter de rire ? »

Renji tenta de se calmer puis il ouvrit la bouche, dans l'espoir de parler mais s'étouffa tout seul en riant à nouveau. Ichigo grogna quelques insultes à l'encontre de son ami qui se moquait de lui. Il prit appui sur le rebord et se hissa hors de l'eau. Une fois debout il s'avança, trempé, vers son ami et mit les mains sur ses hanches.

« Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Renji arrêta de rire et s'approcha de son ami, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

« Pardon Ichi... Je ne me moquais pas de toi...

-C'est c'la oui, grogna le rouquin.

-Non je t'assure ! C'est la situation que j'ai trouvé drôle ! Quand tu es tombé, je continuais à parler tout seul et je te cherchais du regard comme un gros débile... »

Renji se mordit l'intérieur des joues afin de s'empêcher de rigoler à nouveau. Ichigo grogna et se débarrassa de son tee-shirt.

« Mais-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » S'écria Renji.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils, surpris de ne pas entendre le rire de Renji. Il retira complètement son haut et regarda son ami.

Le rouge ne riait plus. D'ailleurs, il ne disait rien non plus. Il restait, sans bouger, son regard fixé sur Ichigo.

« Eh, Renji... ça va ? » s'inquiéta le rouquin.

Le rouge détourna le regard.

« Tu peux pas attendre d'être dans la salle de rechange pour te dessaper ? » Questionna-t-il d'une voix froide.

Le rouquin fut surpris par ce changement de ton.

« Bah... je retire juste mon tee-shirt pour qu'il sèche un peu, je ne vais pas me foutre à poil dehors non plus ! »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux quand il vit des rougeurs apparaître sur les joues de Renji. Les poings du rouge se crispèrent et il se mit à avancer pour aller au boulot, sans attendre Ichigo.

Celui-ci se mi à courir vers lui.

« Hey, Renji ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème ? »

Le rouge se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un étrange regard où étaient mêlées de la colère, de la gêne et autre chose qu'Ichigo ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer.

« Non, dit-il d'une voix glaciale. Je vais très bien ».

Ichigo était blessé. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter que Renji lui parle sur ce ton ?

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Hey les garçons, ça va ? » Demanda soudain Yoruichi qui venait d'arriver derrière eux.

Le roux hocha de la tête.

« Bon, retournez au boulot, il y a déjà du monde. » Ordonna-t-elle.

Sans un mot de plus, Ichigo et Renji reprirent leur travaille.

Cette après midi là passa d'une lenteur presque surnaturelle. Hormis lorsque des clients venaient, le silence régnait.

Ils ne parlaient pas entre eux et Renji écoutait discrètement de la musique, un écouteur dans l'oreille.

Le rouquin avait essayé à de nombreuses reprises de parler à l'autre adolescent mais le rouge l'ignorati royalement.

Lorsque le boulot se termina, ils se changèrent chacun leur tour, Ichigo en premier. Il sortit de la boutique et attendit son... ami... dehors. Il ne savait même plus quoi penser de Renji. Il se sentait profondément blessé de la manière dont il l'ignorait.

Il remarqua soudain l'homme qui était à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Il était plutôt musclé, avait d'assez courts cheveux brun et un tatouage 69 sur la joue gauche.

Ichigo se demanda vraiment pourquoi ce mec s'était fait tatouer un truc pareil. Il était clair que ce mec n'était pas hétéro.

De plus, son style vestimentaire mi punk mi décontracté lui allait à merveille mais le féminisait également à la fois.

Ichigo se rappelait d'où il avait vu ce mec C'était le jour où Renji l'avait bousculé. Ce jour là, à la plage, Renji courait après ce mec.

Qu'était ce brun pour le rouge ?

Ichigo sentit soudain une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il se sentait encore plus triste qu'auparavant. Il sortit son portable de sa poche pour regarder l'heure vingt-et-une heure.

Renji en mettait du temps pour se changer !

Quelques minutes après, Renji sortit de la petite pièce.

« Ren... » Appela Ichigo.

Mais son collegue l'ignora de nouveau complètement et avança en direction du brun.

Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« T'as passé une bonne journée, Shuu' ? S'enquit le rouge.

-Bien et toi ? »

Renji sourit et hocha la tête. Puis, sans ne serait-ce qu'un signe à Ichigo, il quitta les lieux, le brun à ses côtés.

Ichigo avait le souffle court.

Pourquoi Renji l'ignorait de la sorte ?

Pourquoi était-il parti avec ce mec ?

Et bordel, qui était-il pour lui ?

D'un geste rageur, le rouquin balança son portable par terre. Puis, sans réfléchir, il shoota dans l'appareil à plusieurs reprises.

Tant pis si son portable ne ressemblait même plus à un téléphone.

Tant pis s'il ne marchait plus.

Tant pis s'il se ferait engueuler par son père.

Tant pis.

Tous ça était sans importance. Tout ce qui importait à cet instant était la jalousie qui l'envahissait, cette haine qu'il avait contre ce brun et Renji qui ne s'intéressait pas à lui mais surtout, ce qu'il ressentait surtout, c'était de la tristesse.

Il était en colère et ne comprenait rien.

Il ramassa son portable et le regarda, dubitatif. Là, le cellulaire ne lui servirait plus à rien. Déjà qu'il ne ressemblait même plus à ce qu'il était à l'origine...

Le temps commençait à changer et bientôt les premières gouttes de pluie tombèrent. Ichigo grimaça et fourra les restes de son portable dans sa poche. Il allait encore devoir mentir à son père.

Il se demanda vaguement si ça marcherait s'il disait à son père que son portable était passé sous les roues d'une voiture.

C'est trempé de nouveau qu'il rentra chez lui.

Mois de Septembre.

Ichigo avait fini de travailler depuis une bonne semaine.C'était à présent la veille de la rentrée scolaire et il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Renji.Bon, en même temps, il avait bousillé son portable... mais dans tous les cas, il était certain que le rouge n'avait pas tenté de l'appeler.

Le jeune homme alla se coucher sans manger. Il avait hâte d'être au lendemain. Il retrouverait ses amis et cette idée le réjouissait.

Mais, Renji lui manquait affreusement...

_~Le lendemain~_

« ICHIGOOOOOOWW » Hurlait Keigo en courant vers le roux.

Le brun sauta sur son ami et le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras en pleurant.

« Tu m'as manqué...

-Heureux de voir que tu n'as pas changé ! » Rit Ichigo.

Ishida, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Mizuiro et Chizuru vinrent le saluer et ils se racontèrent tous leurs vacances.

« Je suis allé en France à Paris ! S'extasia Orihime.

-La chance ! S'écria Chizuru. Moi, je suis resté chez moi à...

-À regarder des films lesbiens pornos, commenta Mizuiro.

-Hey ! Protesta la jeune fille. Je ne fais pas que ça ! Figure-toi que je lis aussi.

-Des Yuri ? »

Ichigo décrocha de la discussion.Les histoires perverses de Chizuru et de Mizuiro ne l'intéressaient pas du tout.

« Et toi, c'était comment le boulot ? Demanda Tatsuki au rouquin.

-... Bien.

-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête de déterré ?

-Je ne fais pas une tête de ''déterré'' ! ».

Orihime sauta sur Ichigo sans aucune raison et rit, toujours sans aucune raison.

Mais pour tout dire, Ichigo lui en était reconnaissant.Au moins, il n'aurait pas à parler plus que ça de ses vacances.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure, ils entrèrent dans leur salle de cours et s'installèrent. Le professeur entra à son tour et demanda le silence.

« Bonjour ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes vacances. Et pour bien démarrer l'année, je vais vous présenter un nouvel élève de cette classe ».

La femme fit signe au dit élève d'entrer et Ichigo laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur.Le nouveau croisa son regard et sembla grimacer. Pourtant, il se présenta

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Renji Abaraï. Je travaillerai à partir d'aujourd'hui ici, j'espère que nous allons bien nous entendre. »

Les murmures explosèrent.

Ichigo se sentait idiot de ne pas avoir pensé un instant que Renji se retrouve dans son lycée.Après tout, il avait bien dit qu'il était en train d'emménager...

Le professeur indiqua une place au rouge et Ichigo tressaillit en se rendant compte qu'il allait s'installer à la place à côté de lui.Renji s'y rendit sans bruit pendant que le rouquin le détaillait du regard.

Son ancien collègue tourna son visage vers lui et ce dernier se mit soudain à rougir.

'Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Arrêtes de te comporter comme un gamin !' Pensa Ichigo qui se claquait... non, rectification : se tabassait mentalement.

Le cours démarra et, pendant toute l'heure, les deux jeunes hommes s'échangèrent de discrets petits regards.

Et ça continua ainsi toute la journée.

_~En Fin d'Après-Midi~_

Ichigo sortit de cours et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, une main l'arrêta et l'en empêcha.

« Dis Ichi... ça te dis de venir chez moi ? Mes parents et Hisagi ne sont pas là et ne reviennent que demain donc, je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être se faire une soirée...

-Hisagi ? Demanda froidement le roux.

-Oui, 'fin bref. Dis-moi juste si tu veux venir chez moi. »

Le rouquin réfléchit un instant.

Pendant cette dernière semaine, il avait comprit ce qu'il éprouvait pour Renji.__Il était complètement tombé sous son charme et était tombé irrémédiablement amoureux de lui. Mais la manière dont Renji l'avait ignoré l'avait fait beaucoup souffrir.

Il prit une profonde inspiration en prenant sa décision. Il allait mettre de côté sa jalousie maladive à l'encontre de cet Hisagi Shuuhei et irait chez Renji.

Et puis, le lendemain, ils n'avaient pas cours de la matinée...

« Ok. Tu pourrais me prêter ton portable deux secondes s'il te plaît ?

-Euh... oui mais pourquoi ? Demanda Renji en sortant son portable de sa poche.

-J'ai cassé le mien, expliqua Ichigo en saisissant le portable de son ami et en composant le numéro de son père.

-Ah... c'est pour ça que tu ne répondais pas au téléphone... »

Ichigo détourna le regard afin d'éviter que Renji ne voie son visage. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le rouge ait essayé de l'appeler. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, son père décrocha.

« Clinique Kurosaki, j'écoute ?

-Allô papa, c'est Ichigo.

-Ichigo ? Mais avec quel portable tu m'appelles ?

-C'est mon ancien collègue de travail qui me l'a prêté. En fait, il me propose d'aller chez lui donc, je voulais juste te prévenir que je rentrerai demain.

-D'accord fils, passe une bonne soirée. »

Le jeune homme raccrocha et tendit le portable à Renji qui s'en saisit.

« Bon, bha... allons chez toi ! » Déclara Ichigo à Renji, un sourire exagéré aux lèvres.

Pendant tout le chemin, Ichigo ne prononça aucune parole. Renji essayait tant bien que mal de commencer une discussion mais le rouquin ne semblait pas enclin à parler, au grand désespoir du rouge.

Ils arrivèrent finalement chez Renji.

« Installe-toi » Proposa-t-il une fois qu'ils furent dans sa chambre.

L'hôte obéit et s'assit sur le canapé. La chambre de Renji était incroyablement grande. On aurait dit un petit studio. Il y avait un bureau, un ordinateur, une petite bibliothèque, une télévision grand écran et un petit sofa sur lequel il était installé.

Mais en plus de ça, il y avait son lit.

Ce lit.

Le lit de Renji était vraiment grand. Plus qu'un lit simple pour une personne.

Beaucoup plus.

Les pensées du roux se dirigèrent vers Hisagi mais il les balaya bien vite. Il n'allait quand même pas faire une crise de jalousie alors que Renji l'avait invité chez lui.

« T'as des trucs à boire ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ouaip, j'ai du coca et du jus de fruit. Tu veux quoi ?

-Non, je ne veux pas parler de ce genre de boisson... Tu n'aurais pas des bières par hasard ? »

Le rouge fut surpris un instant puis sourit, amusé.

« Très bien, je t'apporte ça tout de suite ! »

Il disparu un instant. Ichigo en profita pour s'approcher du lit et plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller de son ancien collègue. Il respira un grand coup, emplissant ses narines de la délicieuse odeur du rouge. Malheureusement, son plaisir ne dura que très peu de temps : il entendait des bruits de pas arrivant.

Il se releva du lit du rouge et la porte s'ouvrit. Voyant Ichigo essoufflé, Renji le regarda, curieux. Mais, il ne demanda rien. Les joues rosies d'Ichigo et les draps quelques peu défaits de son lit lui apprirent tout.

Renji décapsula les bières et ils commencèrent à boire, côte à côte.

« C'est qui Hisagi ? » Demanda Ichigo.

Renji sourit.

Il avait évidemment remarqué la voix polaire que prenait le rouquin à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient du brun.

« Mon frère ».

Ichigo eu un petit sursaut et se tourna vers le rouge.

« Ton frère ?

-Oui... enfin non. En réalité, c'est mon frère par alliance. C'est le fils de la nouvelle femme de mon père. Et, en fait, mon père et moi on s'est installé ici, chez Hisagi et sa mère. Tu croyais que c'était qui ?

-Hum... Personne en particulier ».

Renji soupira. À ce rythme, ils n'arriveraient à rien !

Une fois la première bière terminée, ils enchaînèrent sur une suivante, puis une suivante et encore une. Quelques bières et autres alcools plus tard, Renji avait enfin réussit à détendre l'atmosphère et les rendre tous les deux un peu joyeux.

D'ailleurs, ils avaient quittés le canapé et se retrouvaient à présent sur le lit du rouge.

Ichigo ne semblait pas tenir du tout l'alcool et Renji, qui lui n'était pas vraiment bourré, se délectait de la vue du visage ô combien adorable du roux. Soudainement, le rouquin se laissa tomber sur les cuisses de Renji, les joues rouges et les yeux humides. Le corps du rouge se tendit directement, sur ses gardes.

« Dis Ren... Pourquoi tu m'as ignoré ? »

Le rouge soupira. Il savait que le rouquin allait finir par lui poser cette question.

« En fait, commença-t-il, est-ce que tu te rappelles depuis quand exactement j'ai cessé de te parler ? »

Ichigo fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils et sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Eh bien... c'était quand j'ai enlevé mon tee-shirt, non ?

-Oui.

-Alors, pourquoi tu m'as ignoré ?

-Tu me plaisais trop. »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux et se releva à une vitesse hallucinante.

« Quoi ?

-Ne me force pas à le répéter, s'il te plaît...

-Mais... mais expliques moi alors pourquoi tu m'as ignoré ! »

Ichigo n'en revenait pas.

Renji le trouvait à son goût !

Il n'aurait pas espéré mieux que ça.

Mais alors, pourquoi le rouge l'avait-il évité ?

« J'avais peur de faire une bêtise...

-Une bêtise ? Quel genre ? Questionna Ichigo en se rapprochant dangereusement de Renji. »

Le rouge grogna.

« Bon sang... Maugréa-t-il. Faut te faire des dessins ? »

Le rouge sursauta subitement.

Ichigo venait de s'asseoir sur ses hanches, leur visage à quelques centimètres.

« Qu'est-ce...

-Non, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de dessin. Mais, je pense que je comprendrais mieux si tu me montres... »

Le roux avança doucement son visage de celui de Renji et embrassa ses lèvres dans un baiser aérien. Jugeant le contact beaucoup trop doux, Renji attrapa les hanches du jeune homme, se tourna et le plaqua sur son lit, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Puis, il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles d'Ichigo dans un baiser sauvage.

Le rouquin laissa échapper quelques soupirs et gémissements qui ne firent qu'attiser l'excitation du rouge. Ichigo se recula un instant pour reprendre sa respiration et entreprit de déshabiller Renji. Ce dernier en fit de même avec les vêtements d'Ichigo. Une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux en caleçons, ils collèrent leurs deux corps et leurs érections entrèrent en contact.

Tous deux laissèrent échapper un gémissement étouffé.

Ichigo entoura le cou de son futur amant de ses bras et alla capturer ses lèvres. Mais, alors qu'ils étaient pourtant bien partis, Renji se sépara soudain du roux.

Ichigo, ne comprenant pas, se rapprocha de Renji et tenta de le prendre dans ses bras, en vain.

« Renji, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-T'es complètement bourré ! Je n'ai pas envie de profiter de toi.

-Je ne suis pas bourré ! »

Renji se tourna et l'adorable visage rouge d'Ichigo lui fit face.

Le roux n'était absolument pas crédible.

« Bon, ok, je suis pas sobre. Mais je ne suis pas bourré ! Je suis juste... joyeux !

-Mouais... »

Ichigo grogna.

Il se rapprocha lentement de Renji et colla son torse nu au dos dénudé du rouge.

« Aller, s'il te plaît Ren'... Dit-il suavement. J'en ai envie ! »

N'y tenant plus, ledit Ren' se retourna et embrassa passionnément le jeune homme. Doucement, il allongea le plus jeune sous lui et caressa son torse tout en l'embrassant. Sa langue léchait celle d'Ichigo avec gourmandise.

Renji retira d'une main son caleçon puis, une fois qu'il en fut débarrassé, il en fit de même avec Ichigo sans pour autant rompre le baiser.

Ichigo se releva sur ses coudes. Il embrassa doucement le torse de son aîné tout en le caressant et il descendit doucement vers la verge gonflée de désir.

Il prit délicatement la colonne de chair entre ses doigts fins et posa ses lèvres sur la peau brûlante. Renji se mordit la lèvre et laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'Ichigo le prit en bouche. Le rouquin tenait le sexe de son partenaire entre ses deux mains et suçait activement le membre, s'arrêtant parfois pour le branler et pour lécher de manière taquine son gland.

Puis il recommença ses vas et viens sur le sexe de plus en plus gonflé. Renji attrapa doucement les cheveux d'Ichigo et, d'une faible pression, indiqua au garçon d'arrêter.

Le rouquin obéit et se laissa allonger de nouveau sur les draps par Renji. Celui-ci attrapa le sexe de son amant et, sans plus attendre, le prit directement en bouche. De sa main gauche, il massait sensuellement les testicules du roux et, de son autre main, il caressait la base se don sexe.

Ichigo était au bord du paroxysme du plaisir.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle euphorie. Renji suçait plus que bien.

À chaque vas et viens, il amenait le sexe plus profondément dans sa gorge et Ichigo ne se sentit pas durer plus longtemps si son partenaire continuait ainsi.

Renji releva la tête et, tout en léchant le bout de la verge, lança un regard chargé de sous entendus pervers au rouquin.

Ichigo, les joues rouges, haletait.

L'aîné, sentant que son amant ne pourrait pas se retenir longtemps, abandonna son sexe. La plainte de protestation du roux lui fit sourire. Il se releva, s'allongea sur son corps et l'embrassa tendrement.

Ichigo passa ses mains dans la chevelure du rouge et retira le cordon qui retenait ces longs cheveux. Il observa avec bonheur le visage de son amant, les cheveux rouges libérés. Renji se mit à quatre pattes et se tourna, se retrouvant face à face avec le sexe d'Ichigo et présentant le sien à son amant.

Ichigo était gêné par cette position.

Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il serait dans celle du soixante neuf avec un homme, il aurait bien rigolé.

Et pourtant...

Allongés tous les deux sur le côté, les têtes à l'opposées, ils caressaient le corps de l'autre et chacun ondulait du bassin pour guider l'autre dans leurs fellations. Le bruit de sucion qui se faisait entendre dans la pièce réduisit bientôt le peu de raison qui restait aux deux hommes. Mais, cette position ne dura pas longtemps.

Ils se relevèrent tous les deux et n'en pouvant plus, Ichigo se mit à quatre pattes et présenta, impatient, ses fesses au rouge. Renji ouvrit à la hâte le tiroir de son chevet et en sortit un pot de lubrifiant.

Il l'ouvrit et en plongea son doigt à l'intérieur.

Puis, il posa le pot à terre, le délaissant avant de revenir à son rouquin. Celui-ci écartait ses fesses de ses deux mains, son torse reposant sur le matelas.

Renji se fit violence pour ne pas prendre son amant sans le préparer. Ichigo savait-il qu'il était un vrai appel au viol ? Probablement que non...

Le rouge, de son doigt lubrifié, dessina les contours de l'intimité du roux. Celui-ci se tortillait, faisant comprendre à son partenaire qu'il le voulait maintenant.

Renji enfonça doucement son doigt en lui et entreprit de faire de rapides vas et viens. Il voulait vite le préparer. Lui non plus n'était pas sûr de pouvoir attendre encore longtemps.

Lorsqu'il le jugea enfin prêt, il saisit son membre, excité, et le plaça à l'entrée du roux. De son autre main, il agrippa une fesse de son amant.

Il enfonça doucement d'abord la moitié de son sexe puis, le sortit et répéta le geste deux ou trois fois, s'enfonçant de plus en plus.

Ichigo gémissait doucement.

C'est à cet instant que Renji entra complètement en lui, ses deux mains sur les hanches du roux. Une plainte de douleur lui parvint aux oreilles et il attendit doucement que son compagnon soit prêt.

Au bout d'une minute qui lui parue une éternité, Ichigo gémit :

« S'il te plaît Ren'... vas-y... »

L'aîné agrippa fermement les hanches de son amant et débuta de profonds vas et viens à l'intérieur du roux. Il ne cessait de faire claquer ses hanches à celles du roux.

« Ren'... je veux te voir... »

Renji se recula, se retirant de l'intimité de son amant. Ichigo le rejoignit et monta sur lui. Il prit d'une de ses mains gracile le membre palpitant de son amant, le plaça à son entrée et s'empala dessus. Face à ce geste, un gémissement excité s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Renji.

Le rouquin commença alors sa danse sensuelle, s'empalant à rythme régulier sur le sexe durcit de Renji.

Au summum de l'excitation, l'homme aux cheveux longs attrapa les hanches de son amant et l'aida à mieux s'élancer sur lui, de sorte à entrer plus prudemment encore dans l'antre chaud et diablement glissant du roux.

Dans un dernier coup de bassin, Renji prit un dernier élan et s'enfonça encore plus, se libérant dans un râle rauque dans les entrailles de son amant. Ichigo se libéra à son tour sur le ventre du rouge, puis il se laissa tomber sur lui, la respiration haletante.

Tous deux restèrent enlacés étroitement, leur esprit plongé dans leur jouissance respective. D'un faible mouvement, Renji sortit son sexe d'Ichigo et il glissa leurs deux corps sous les draps.

« Je t'aime Ichigo... Soupira le rouge.

-Moi aussi Renji. Moi aussi... »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'endormirent tous deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_~Le Lendemain Matin~_

Les rayons de lumières passaient au travers des rideaux, éclairant les deux corps entrelacés sous les draps.

Ichigo grogna et ouvrit les yeux à contre cœur.

Il regarda un instant la chambre de Renji, leurs affaires qui avaient été jetées au sol… À cette pensée, Ichigo se remémora tous les événements de la veille.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en se souvenant comment il avait prit les devants.

« T'es réveillé ? » demanda une voix ensommeillée.

Le rouquin fit face à son amant et sourit. Ce qu'il le trouvait magnifique ! Le corps de Renji était tout simplement parfait. Musclé comme il fallait, ses tatouages sur tout son corps ne faisaient que le rendre encore plus attrayant. Mais, même sans ses tatouages, Renji restait magnifique.

Et, savoir qu'il lui avait appartenu pendant cette nuit rendit Ichigo fou de bonheur. Tout ce qu'il espérait était qu'il n'avait pas été un coup d'un soir et que son amant ne le laisse tomber, malgré ce qu'ils s'étaient dit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Après tout, peut-être que ce n'était que dans le feu de l'action qu'il avait prononcé ses mots...

Ichigo se rapprocha du rouge et l'embrassa. D'abord doucement, le baiser s'approfondissait au fur et à mesure. Renji se retrouva bientôt à nouveau allongé entre les jambes écartées du rouquin, leurs bassins collés l'un à l'autre. Il se sépara de lui et lui adressa un tendre sourire.

« Dis Ren'... Questionna finalement le roux avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin. C'était..enfin, j'étais..un coup d'un soir juste parce que je te plaisais ? Ou bien... »

Renji le fit taire d'un tendre baiser.

« Ne raconte pas de bêtises Ichi'... Je t'ai dit ce que je ressens pour toi. Je t'aime... »

Soulagé, le rouquin enfouit son visage dans le coup de son homme, déposant quelques baisers ci et là. Il remarqua un énorme suçon sur sa peau et cette constatation le rendit fière. Au moins, Hisagi ne tournerait pas autour de sa propriété. Frères d'alliance ou pas, on n'est jamais trop prudent...

Ichigo se laissa tomber en arrière, sur les draps. Il se mit à rire, sans que le rouge ne sache pourquoi.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda Renji, curieux.

-Rien, rien... Je me disais juste que j'ai passé les plus belles vacances de toute ma vie.

-Moi aussi... Répondit Renji avant d'embrasser son rouquin sur le front.

-Tu penses que Yoruichi voudra encore de nous, l'année prochaine ? »

Renji sourit, moqueur.

« Tu veux puer à nouveau le poisson ?

-Pourquoi pas, ça peut être sexy... »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rubigineux se mit à rire.

« T'es bête Ichi'... T'es trop bête. »

Ledit Ichi' se joignit au rire de son amant.

« T'es bête mais je t'aime tellement... »

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Un an plus tard, ils retourneraient peut-être dans cette poissonnerie qui empestait le poisson.

Puis, comme ces vacances, ils iraient déjeuner tous les midis face à la mer.

Après tout, c'était là que tout avait commencé...

**Fin !**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !**

**Misaki Hoshi.**

*Okonomiyaki : sorte de crêpe ou de pizza typiquement japonaise.


End file.
